Yo Quisiera
by Arisu Zaoldyeck
Summary: Songfic, los verdaderos sentimientos de Naruto hacia su amiga Sakura. No acostumbro a esta pareja pero… Entren y Lean! .::NaruSaku::. RRs please!


Holi! Je, junto con saludar, les quería decir que este es el primer fic que publico aki, en asi ke toy nerviosa xD! Ojalá q alguien no se aburra y lo termine de leer ToT… es cortito, un wanshú y songfic esta vez ) la canción es de Reik, Yo quisiera… muy linda esa canción …

mmm… realmente este es el primer fic NaruSaku que hago… prefiero el SasuSaku, o el SasuSakuIta, o el SasuLenaIta muahahaha xD

Ok, nos leemos abajo! AiO! )

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto, hasta que él decida regalármelos a mí P.

**Yo Quisiera:**

_By Lena-chan_

A la orilla de un río se encontraba un muchacho de cabellos rubios. Su semblante parecía preocupado. Sentado, abrazó sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas. Esperaba a alguien, sabía que vendría. Esperaba a una persona muy importante para él, una persona que, al verla, le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien en su mundo, una persona de nombre Sakura.

Hace mucho que lo sabía: sí, él la quería. Y por lo mismo se sentía muy triste, pues sabía que ellos solo podrían ser amigos.

Se conocían desde pequeños, él siempre tratando de llamar su atención. Y aunque sus bromas a veces hartaban a la chica, también reía con las estupideces de su amigo, sabía que esa era su manera de mostrar afecto hacia las personas. Ella se sentía realmente bien teniendo a su amigo rubio cerca.

Mas, sin embargo, ella quería a otro. Ella quería a un bastardo que nunca se daría cuenta de lo que aquella flor de cerezo valía. Ella solo amaba a Sasuke Uchiha, ese maldito vengador que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Que trataba mal a las personas creyéndose un ser superior, sin importar quién fuera. Y eso incluía a sus compañeros de equipo.

…_Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lágrimas…_

…_de amores perdidos…_

Sakura Haruno llegó luego de un rato, con su larga cabellera rosa moviéndose con el viento. Corría por entre los árboles con la mirada gacha, y con el rostro húmedo. Divisó a su amigo sentado cerca del río. Éste se dio vuelta, su rostro se iluminó.

-¡¡Sakura-chan! –la llamó, algo en el rostro de la chica hizo que Naruto dejara su sonrisa de lado- ¿Sa…Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué tienes! ¡¿Por qué lloras!

-¡¡Naruto! –la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo. Hundió su rostro en el hombro del chico, y éste la abrazó con cariño-. ¡¡Lo odio! ¡¡Te lo juro!

-¿De qué hablas, Sakura-chan? ¿De Sasuke-bastardo? –preguntó enojado. Si ese bastardo se había atrevido a hacerle algo a su amiga no se lo perdonaría nunca, iría hasta el último país del mundo para matarlo- ¿Te hizo algo ese imbécil?

-¡¡Me dijo las cosas más horribles que te puedas imaginar! –Hablaba Sakura, entre sollozos-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –le preguntó, haciendo que se sentara para que se calmase.

…_Te recargas en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa…_

…_yo sólo te acaricio…_

Sakura se sentó en el pasto, con Naruto al lado de ella. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

-Me odia, lo sé, me lo dijo sin importarle como yo me sintiera…

-No importa, Sakura-chan, sabes que Sasuke-baka es así –trató de consolarla, aunque en el fondo estaba sintiendo que una inmensa rabia se apoderaba de él- Ya verás como… como él vuelve a hablarte… y te olvidarás de toda esta discusión… -"hasta de que yo te tuve entre mis brazos…" se dijo para sí mismo.

-No Naruto, ya no volverá a ser lo mismo nunca… No es que él se molestara conmigo… sino que me odia, ¡¡me lo dijo! –la Haruno volvió a estallar en llantos-… ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun es tan hiriente conmigo…?

…_Y me dices por qué la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos…_

…_Yo sólo te abrazo y te consuelo… Me pides mil consejos para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido…_

-El bastardo ese… -maldijo entre dientes Naruto-, no te preocupes Sakura-chan, ese idiota no te merece, tú eres mucho para un imbécil de su calaña –le susurró abrazándola.

-Gracias Naruto… -Sakura sonrió tímidamente, y también abrazó a su amigo-. Realmente no sé que haría sin ti… eres mi mejor amigo…

…_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos..._

Naruto no dijo nada, temía que si soltaba una palabra, le saliera todo lo que sufría por ser eso, nada más que su AMIGO. Bajó la mirada. Vio a su pequeña amiga acurrucada, y con la cabeza en su regazo.

Estaba oscureciendo. Y la luna se hizo presente. Sakura tembló.

-¿Tienes frío, Sakura-chan? –preguntó dulcemente Naruto.

-Un… un poco…

-Ten –le dijo, quitándose su chaqueta, se la puso a la pelirrosa sobre los hombros. Le quedaba algo grande. Naruto la abrazó por la espalda. Que tiernos se veían sentados frente al río.

…_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada…_

Naruto bajó la mirada. Sakura notó esto y se preocupó.

-Naruto, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien?

Naruto se perdió en su mirada color jade.

-Nada. Solo me preguntaba qué rayos le viste al imbécil ese…

Sakura lo miró, la verdad es que Naruto no tenía nada que ver con Sasuke, no solo en el aspecto físico, sino que en lo sincero, amable, cortés, risueño, siempre a su disposición... en fin, una larguísima lista de adjetivos en los que Naruto dejaba al Uchiha por el suelo. Sasuke nunca se podría comparar con él. Sakura de pronto comenzó a dudar sobre la relación que tenían Naruto y ella.

Naruto dejó de verla a los ojos. Se silenció. Estaba hablando demasiado.

…_Tú te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas si algo me está pasando, y yo no sé qué hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo. Quisiera decirte lo que yo siento. Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre…_

-Lo siento… yo no quise hablar así… sé que aún lo amas… -le dijo, con la cabeza gacha-.

Sakura separó a Naruto de ella. Algo le decía que eso no andaba bien.

-Naruto… yo…

-No –le interrumpió de inmediato-, no pienses mal, Sakura-chan… No pasa nada –le dedicó una falsa, pero hermosa sonrisa, de esas especiales que sólo tenía para ella.

-Esque… Bueno… Quiero decirte…-Sakura se puso de pie. Lo mismo hizo Naruto.

-¿Sí? –El corazón del Uzumaki comenzó a latir cada vez con más fuerza. Tanto, que el nerviosismo que aquella situación le provocaba una pequeña puntada…

-Esque…, Naruto, tú eres una persona muy importante para mí… nunca me has fallado, siempre has estado ahí para apoyarme en todo lo que necesito…

Los nervios lo agotaban al máximo. ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Deja los rodeos! Lo que sea que quieras decir, ¡dilo ya!

-Pero por eso mismo solo debes saber que somos amigos, Naruto. Solo eso, ¿está bien? –le sentenció con una sonrisa, que trataba de mostrarle que lo que decía no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

…_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tu te desvelas y te desesperas… yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos…_

…_despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada…_

-¡Oh, claro, Sakura! –le afirmó el rubio con una sonrisa. Naruto se sorprendió a si mismo. Sabía perfectamente que aquello dejaba en claro sus peores temores, y eso le desgarraba el corazón. Pero no quería mostrarse débil frente a su amada amiga. No quería que esa estupidez se convirtiera en la razón por la cual su amistad se enfriara. No quería que la pelirrosa supiera que eso le dolía- ¡no te preocupes por eso! ¡No pasa nada!

Sakura vio tan seguro a Naruto que no insistió más. Aparte, el tener que hacer de chica mala y rompecorazones no era algo que ella hiciera por placer.

-Bueno… -comenzó la chica- ojalá no te hayas enojado…

-No! Que va… -hizo un ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto-.

-Y… -con esto se sentía una aprovechada- te importaría abrazarme de nuevo… - le dijo, algo sonrojada, su amigo sonrió comprensivamente.

-Claro que no, Sakura-chan…

Naruto hizo reposar la cabeza de la Haruno en su hombro. Ya no podía más… quería salir de ahí rápidamente… pero sabía que la única manera de tener así a la pelirrosa, era de esa manera. Sin poder evitarlo más, una tibia lágrima de deslizó por su mejilla.

Su mejor amigo sería…

Sólo su amigo…

Pero el mejor.

**kyau! Terminé nOn**

**oohh… ¿qué? no es el final ke esperaban! **

**Ja! Pues aki los fics los hago iO! )**

**Aunke también se admiten sugerencias… **

**shalalala…. X)**

**ojalá no se hayan aburrido ..**

**y eske sta super kortito neh?**

**Lu sientop… pro gracias al que llegó hasta el final xD**

**Ahorita solo kero pedirles ke un sean malitos kon mi T.T**

**Déjenme un review si?**

**Aunke sea pa decir ke no les gustó ToT**

**Esk a utees nu les kuesta nah, y io me pongo muuuy feliz **

**Y aki apretan submit review**

**Y ezkriben un review grandotototooooooote para mi! nOn**

**Besos!**

**aiO!**

_**Lena-chan**_


End file.
